smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Viridi
'Character Info' Initially encountered as an antagonist in Kid Icarus Uprising as she attempts to get revenge against humanity for their petty wars and destruction of nature. However after the Aurum began their invasion of the world she (mostly) put aside her differences with Pit and Palutena to work alongside them to take out the Aurum threat. When Palutena was possessed by the Chaos Kin she took on a more direct role to help out Pit in Palutena’s stead to help defeat the Chaos Kin and free Palutena. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Viridi will leap up with excitement like she just saw something awesome and say, “That. Was. Awesome!” Down Taunt: Acting like she’s throwing a toddler-level temper tantrum, Viridi will shout, “You’re at the top of my to-kill list!” Side Taunt: With an angry look Viridi will swing her staff to the side as he says, “Do I have to do everything around here?” 'Entrance' A large red flower will bloom out onto the stage which Viridi walks out of to battle. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear a size-comparable wig of Viridi’s hair. Victory Poses # Viridi will raise her staff above her as pink naturey energy swirls around it, as she slams it into the ground a rich and dense forest sprouts up all around the victory screen. # Like at the end of Chapter 11 in Kid Icarus Uprising, a heavenly projection of Viridi will appear in the background of the victory screen with the sky becoming a dark nasty looking pink/purple as Viridi laughs in a menacing tone. Depending on who else was in the fight, Viridi may speak a taunting line. Against Dark Pit she’ll say, “You really thought you could challenge your own Goddess?” # Viridi will bring a delicate flower up to her nose and smell it before placing it in her hair and pose for the camera to show it off. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Thorn Shot: With just a click of the button Viridi will summon and fire off a small jagged thorn that flies straight forward to damage opponents for about the length of Battlefield. If you instead hold down the attack button, more thorns will be summoned 1-by-1 until there are a maximum of five. The thorns arrange themselves in a fan to cover the most area possible once they’ve been fired. You can end the charge at any time that you like and only the thorns that have already been summoned will fire off. Otherwise the thorns will fire once you’ve summoned all five. 'Side Special' Dancing Leaves: A rustling of leaves is heard as a small tornado full of leaves materializes in front of Viridi. After a brief moment of delay the leave will dance across the platforms as they travel down in a line. This attack will damage opponents as well as drag them forward with the attack. This attack is also chargeable to increase the height of the tornado of leaves up to times with the smallest form being about the height of Olimar and the tallest being the size of the tornado generated by a charged swing of the Ore Club. Additionally, at increased levels of charge the damage and knockback of this attack will increase. 'Up Special' Pollen Pop: A large beautiful purple flower will bloom at Viridi’s feet before bursting in a blast of pollen that sends Viridi flying up into the sky. If an opponent is off to the side of the flower they’ll be stunned by the blast of the pollen and rooted in place for a few seconds, meanwhile if they were right on top of the flower with Viridi they’ll be knocked upwards along with her where she will have the opportunity to hit them with an Aerial attack while they are momentarily paralyzed. If Viridi doesn’t go for a hit on them by the time she and the opponent start to descend, the opponent is no longer paralyzed and can move about as normal. 'Down Special' Ensnare: A patch of vines will travel along the floor of the platform that Viridi is standing on until it either travels the length of a small platform from Battlefield or it encounters another player. If the vines find no player then they’ll simply disappear, however if they do encounter a player they’ll quickly extend out from the platform and ensnare them into a trap of vines and thorns. As long as they are trapped in the thorny vines the opponent will take constant damage however there are three ways that they can be freed. If they are hit by a strong enough attack, 5 seconds since they’ve been inside the trap have passed, or they’ve rapidly tapped the attack button enough to struggle their way free will break them out of the trap. While the vines are traveling across the platform Viridi is similarly rooted to her spot and can’t move until the vines either dissipate after finding no one or they ensnare an opponent. If Viridi is attacked before this attack is finished then the vines will instantly disappear. 'Final Smash' Reset Bomb: The background takes on a nasty pink aura with twisted plants appearing in it as well. Viridi will begin to summon one of her powerful Reset Bombs as she yells, “Nature dictates that all life must eventually break down!” as the Reset Bomb appears in the background getting larger and larger until it makes contact with the stage itself. The Reset Bomb hones in on Viridi’s position when she started her Final Smash (and she can’t move while this is happening). When the Reset Bomb makes contact with the stage it will explode with a nature-filled fury that if centered directly in the middle of Battlefield would have almost the entirety of the stage’s platforms engulfed in the attack. All opponents caught in the blast are damage and knocked away and for a short time damaging vines will remain rooted in the platforms and walls hit by the Reset Bomb before fading after 5-10 seconds. Extra Skill Dryad's Slumber: There is considerable startup lag on at the beginning of this attack as Viridi summons the delicate magics necessary for it. Once ready, Viridi will seal herself inside of a tree as if she were as dryad as she takes refuge inside of it. While inside this tree Viridi cannot do anything or be damaged however by becoming one with the tree she is doing some slight healing of 1% every second. The tree can be attacked and after 25% damage (fire attacks dealing double) the tree will be destroyed and Viridi will be knocked out of it. Viridi cannot however cancel out of this Extra Skill and once it begins she is committed until she has either been knocked out of the tree or has been healed of 20% damage. At least 30 seconds must have passed after the ending of this skill before Viridi can use it again. Alternate Costumes # Default # Palutena - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily white color scheme based off of Palutena. # Medusa - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily black color scheme based off of Medusa. # Hades - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily purple color scheme based off of Hades. # Amazon Pandora - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily cyan color scheme based off of Amazon Pandora. # Pyrrhon - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily red color scheme based off of Pyrrhon. # Thanatos - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily green color scheme based off of Thanatos. # Dyntos - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily gray color scheme based off of Dyntos. # Poseidon - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily blue color scheme based off of Poseidon. # Zeus - Viridi’s outfit will take on a primarily yellow color scheme based off the classic Zeus’ lightning bolts.